(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
Various mechanisms used to input data, such as character strings, are proposed. In HyperText Markup Language 5 (HTML5), type information is specified for an input field tag in a manner in which <input type=“email”> to select an appropriate input device from input devices (a virtual keyboard, an address book, etc.) and display the selected input device.